


Dog walker

by haruxita



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, Toll - Freeform, twincest no relacionado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: Hay quienes pasean perros por gusto, hay quienes lo hacen por dinero y está Tom, que lo hace por timidez.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz





	Dog walker

~°~

"Esto es pura mierda, en todo sentido".

No podía decidir qué lo cabreaba más, la nueva marca de alimento de Fluffy que le daba a su excremento una consistencia asquerosamente aguada o que todo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Había chequeado el plan dos veces, pero aparentemente algo se escapó de su conocimiento porque llevaban 45 minutos caminando en círculos en un acotado sector del parque y lo único que encontró fue una moneda de 50¢ y una desconocida repulsión por la mierda de perro, en especial cuando era su mano la que debía recogerla.

"Eres una fábrica de mierda, Fluffy. No vuelvo a acercarme a ti".

El pequeño perro ladeó la cabeza y luego la agachó sintiéndose culpable, no comprendía la repentina hostilidad de aquel ser de extraño pelaje que siempre fue amable con él. Tal vez había hecho algo que lo enfadara.

Gimoteó bajito, buscando disculparse, no quería que el humano continuara molesto, el áspero sonido que salía de su boca le lastimaba los oídos.

Tom suspiró, sintiéndose como mierda, más aún. El cachorro no tenía culpa alguna de que su severa carencia de cojones le orillara a inventar un plan absurdo para...

¿Qué era exactamente lo que había esperado conseguir con aquella charada?

~°~

Su locura comenzó varias semanas atrás, una mañana de sábado cualquiera. El amanecer los había alcanzado bebiendo a la orilla de la pequeña laguna artificial situada en el corazón del parque, demasiado apático para unirse a la fiesta en casa de Gus pero demasiado deprimido como para ir a casa. Estaba a un suspenso de ser expulsado (con todo lo que ello implicaba: adios Gibson, adiós banda, adios sueños de grandeza).

Compartió con Geo el último chicle que le quedaba, debería bastarle para espantar el hambre, todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar el rostro de decepción de su madre, quién para esa hora ya debería estar al tanto de su situación por boca de su hermana, una cotilla de primera.

Con un rostro que delataba la trasnochada, sus rastas hechas un desastre y apestando a auto compasión, tabaco y cerveza fue que el amor de su vida se cruzó en su camino.

Literalmente.

Fue puramente un acto reflejo, pues sus sentidos se encontraban escasamente al 20%, sin embargo esa reacción instintiva bastó para coger el extremo de la correa. Lo próximo que supo es que estaba siendo estrujado por unos brazos delgados pero sorprendentemente fuertes, por un par de minutos no comprendió que sucedía porque una enorme maraña de pelo le obstruía el rango visual.

Una vez que el chico —aquél era un chico o la mujer mas plana que jamás hubiera conocido— se calmó y sus entrecortados sollozos se convirtieron en frases fluidas pudieron armar el panorama completo.

El chico se llamaba Bill y el cachorro en sus brazos Pumba, quien aprovechó el instante de descuido en que se agachó a atarse las agujetas para correr libre, en linea recta, directo a la laguna.

Bill —Tom experimentaba escalofríos en su abdomen cada vez que susurraba su nombre— no se quedó por mucho, el susto sufrido fue suficiente para persuadirlo de regresar a casa, con Pumba bien sujeto en sus brazos, por prevención.

~°~

Tom regresó los sábados que sucedieron a tan peculiar encuentro con un puñado de flojas excusas, a cuál mas patética que la anterior. Algo en la mirada de Bill sugería que "esta mañana desperté con unas incontenibles ganas de leer en el parque" no sonaba muy creíble, en especial cuando no cargaba ningún libro con él.

"Sólo necesitas cuatro palabras, hermano —le aconsejó Georg, palmeándole la espalda con simpatía mezclada con un poquito de lástima, Tom era patético y estaba al tanto de ello— '¿Me das tu número?' "

No que no lo hubiera intentado, pero cada vez que la conversación se salía de la zona de confort —"tuve una ardilla una vez, era muy graciosa la forma en que escondía las nueces en sus mejillas. ¿Sabías que las ardillas no pueden comer bolitas de chocolate".—e intentaba realizar preguntas personales su coraje se esfumaba, la garganta se le cerraba y su rango de comunicación se reducía a monosílabos.

Superado por la desesperación y una limitada imaginación, esa semana se jugó su última carta. Si aquello no funcionaba se hundiría en la peor de las miserias, renunciaría al amor, al sexo y acabaría como su viejo tío David, célibe y autorecluído en el clóset pese a que toda la familia conocía y mas o menos aceptaba su orientación.

La Piece de Resistance de su plan maestro era Fluffy, el poddle enano de su hermana Natalie.  
No fue fácil ni barato convencerla, el pésimo historial de Tom como cuidador de mascota jugaba en su contra, el chico sólo contaba con una cosa a su favor: cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente fastidioso, había conseguido su Gibson con esa estrategia.

"Eres una peste, ¿Por qué no vas a gimotearle al tal Will? Accedería a ser tu novio sólo para que te callaras". Masculló ella, al entregarle el paquete de bolsas y la correa del cachorro.

No que la idea no hubiera pasado por su cabeza, pero de sólo pensar en la frase "¿Quieres ser mi...?" Comenzaba a hiperventilar.

Pero ello de nada servía ahora, sus desvelos pensando en todos los "¿Y sí...?" posibles, las horas extra de estudio para que levantaran su castigo y le permitieran salir de casa, su chaqueta favorita que ahora era propiedad de Natalie, todo valía exactamente la mierda de perro que acababa de tirar al basurero.

Cabizbajo y habiéndose dado por vencido giró en redondo y enfiló de regreso a casa.

A unos pasos de distancia unas Converse entraron en su rango de visión, unas Converse negras con unas agujetas coloridas demasiado familiares.

"Temí que ya te hubieras marchado" saludó la voz que acompañaba a las Converse.

Tom pensó en Sebastian, su pez dorado que amaneció panza arriba por ingesta de dentrífico, un pequeño ardid que empleaba cuando necesitaba enfriarse o borrar la cara de idiota que se le pintaba cuando Bill le coqueteaba.

"Y-yo..." — Balbuceó, alzando la mirada. Bill lucía ojeroso, con su cabello oculto bajo la capucha de su hoodie y no traía maquillaje. —"¿Estas bien?".

"Nada que un par de hamburguesas y una larga siesta no arreglen. Esterilizaron a Pumbi ayer, pasó mala noche. —explicó con una pequeña sonrisa transnochada, y agregó con una timidez inusitada en él.—Sólo quería entregarte esto".

Mientras Tom cogía el trocito de papel cuadriculado los latidos de su corazón enloquecieron, quiso responder con una frase ingeniosa, o al menos responder cualquier cosa pero estaba petrificado y el asunto sólo empeoró cuando sintió los tibios labios del otro chico sobre los suyos.

Bill se replegó, confundido ante su falta de reacción.

"Lo siento, creo que malinterpreté las señales".

Tom maldijo mentalmente, se habría dado una patada en el culo de ser ello posible. Estrujó el trocito de papel en su mano y se lanzó al vacío, nunca en su vida se sintió tan aterrorizado.

"N-no. Las señales están bien, es sólo que yo... soy patético —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—, soy incapaz de cuidar de otro ser vivo, el inglés se me da fatal y cada vez que te veo sólo pienso en besarte pero me quedo sin palabras".

El rubor en las mejillas de Bill fue mucho mas evidente debido a la ausencia de maquillaje y hacía un hermoso conjunto con la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, la mas enorme que Tom le hubiera visto.

"A mi me parece que has cuidado muy bien de esa adorable bolita de pelos, yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar inglés y en cuanto al resto..." —confiado de que esta vez no sería rechazado Bill se inclinó siendo recibido con inseguridad por los labios de Tom, compartieron un beso tentativo, breve pero lleno de promesas que dejó a Tom en las nubes hasta varios minutos después de que Bill se hubiera marchado.

~°~

Su corazón aun realizaba piruetas y su cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones, zumbando como si almacenara un enjambre de avispas, pero nada le podía borrar a Tom la estupida expresión de enamorado del rostro con que miraba el pedazo de papel en su mano. Escrito en una caligrafía pulcra y picuda había un número de teléfono y las palabras "Bill" y "llámame".

~°fin°~


End file.
